


The King The Bird and The Curious

by g_babey98



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Cartoon!Alice, evil!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_babey98/pseuds/g_babey98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice now older finds herself lost and before she knows it, she's in Neverland. Where she'll meet the King and the Bird. Follow Alice's adventures in her new land where she'll be mocked, mistreated but moved by the Birds story after they team up to finally escape the cage called Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have you seen my Bird?

**Author's Note:**

> The King- Peter Pan  
> The Bird- Wendy Darling  
> The Curious- Alice  
> (Incase you were wondering)

It had been 3 years since Alice had visited Wonderland. Now 15, her parents have finally heard enough of this "Wonderland nonsense" and decide that it's time to move to the city. Hoping it will distract Alice from her curious little mind.  
"Pack your bags dear, we're moving to the city!" Alice's mother says in her soft soothing voice but Alice sees through her.  
"I do not wish to leave mother, what if the white rabbit comes back?" Alice says innocently.  
"Alice dear, there's no white rabbit it's all in your head." Her mother says impatiently but sweetly. Alice's face turns red, she knows her parents don't believe her, but purposely moving because of it has upset her and she's not going anywhere.  
"Ok mother, I'll go pack my bags" Alice says in her best fake sweet voice.  
"Thank you sweetheart, we're doing it for you" Her mother moves to the kitchen to pack some things into dirty old boxes. Alice smiles and makes her way to the door. She slowly twists the knob avoiding all creaks and cracks. She swings the door open and closes it swiftly but quietly behind her. The wind, cold and strong, blows her long blonde hair as well as her typical day time attire, her nice puffy blue dress with a white apron with a neatly made bow at the back. She fixes the crinkles in her dress and then twiddles her thumbs while shivers run through her spine. She's never been out this late at night, she's scared but is up for an adventure. Alice makes her way to where she first entered Wonderland through the rabbit hole. It's not far into the woods, but far enough to make Alice regret her decision. There's almost silence throughout the forest except for the occasional rustle of the leaves or her shoes tapping together. She holds her chin high, nothing can scare Alice, she thinks to herself. She reaches the rabbit hole and looks down to see that there is no hole.  
"I could of sworn this is where it was!" Alice mutters to herself when she hears something in the distance.  
"Aaalliiccee...!" She hears her mother call. No way is she going back. Alice runs, as fast as she can, she gets scratches and cuts from the long twigs that point out from the trees surrounding her, she can now hear her own heartbeat and it scares her how fast it's going. She finally stops as she can no longer hear her mothers cries. Alice looks around only to find herself deeper into the woods. Which way did I come from? She thinks to herself, it reminds her of when she was in Wonderland. But Alice remembers that the hole that had once held her imagination had now ceased to exist. Alice becomes confused and starts to cry, she is still but a girl, lost in the woods with no place to go. As she wipes her final tear away she hears a soft low voice coming from behind her, "You look a little lost" Alice turns her head but there are nothing but tree's and shadows, until one of the shadows moves. It has a human figure with smokey silver eyes. Alice would be scared, if it hadn't reminded her of the Cheshire Cat. It spoke again, "Are you lost?" Not knowing how to respond to a shadow Alice said quickly, "I am, yes"  
"I can take you somewhere where all lost children go, where you never have to grow up" the shadow says in a convincing voice.  
"Re-really? Are there adventures there?" Alice says skeptically.  
"All the adventures in the world and more, it's called Neverland"  
"But how do we get to Neverland?  
"Fly of course!" The shadow exclaims. The shadow extends out a hand, Alice looks over her shoulder but shrugs and turns back to take the shadows hand. As soon as contact is made, Alice is lifted into the air, she's going so fast that she can't even look down. She keeps her head up to look to the stars and sees a big one that they seem to be flying towards. Alice doesn't see much sense in this but she's awfully curious as to what Neverland is. Before she knows it they head straight into the star, all Alice can see is white, then everything turns dark blue. She looks closely at the moving colour and notices it's an ocean. She looks forward to reveal a beautiful island. They fly over the island and before she's knows it, her feet softly make contact with unusually warm sand. Alice looks around, it looks like a typical island but has potential to be her next adventure. Alice lurks around the forest trying to find another soul. She reaches a lagoon with beautiful clear water and a waterfall. Alice sees something in the water, it looks like a person.  
"Um, hello, my name is Alice, is this Neverland?" Alice asks politely while doing a small curtsy. The girl stays underwater but moves about like a fish. The girls head rises above water, she's beautiful Alice thinks. She moves closer to the edge of the water. So does the girl. Curious as to who this girl is, Alice puts her hand out for a handshake. "Do you wish to drown?" A low but childish voice comes from the forest behind her. At the sound of the voice the girl turns and swims away. Alice looks at her to see that she has a fish tale, how paculiar she thinks to herself. "They feed off flesh you know?" The low voice continues. Alice turns to the forest trying to find a face amongst the trees. "But, she was just a girl" Alice says, her voice sounded squeaky compared to his. "All girls are dangerous" she hears the boy giggle. "But I'm not dangerous, I'm Alice" and again Alice curtsies. The boy comes out from the shadows, his face covered by a big brown hood. He stood there silently for a minute before he removed his hood to reveal a youthful face but old eyes. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan and why are you on my island?" Peter asked staring into Alice's soul making her feel uneasy.  
"I..I was lost in the woods and a shadow brought me here, I can leave if you wish" Alice sighs, she'd hate to leave after she only just arrived. Peter grins, his smile resembling knives. He mumbles something under his breath.  
"Did you say something?" Alice feels as if she's being mocked.  
"Have you seen a girl around her, your age and height, she has golden hair and she wears a white night gown" Peter asks.  
Alice thinks to herself, she can't recall seeing anyone but the fish-girl in the water.  
"Uhh.. no, I can't say I have" Alice says curiously, who is this girl and why is he looking for her? Peter makes a noise something like a hmph.  
"Who is she?" Alice asks.  
"Her name is Wendy, let's just say she should of stayed in her cage" Peter says angrily.  
"Ca-cage? But why was she in a cage?" Alice feels threatened.  
"She... didn't comply" Peter laughs evilly. He puts his hood back on and disappears into the forest. Alice is scarred but oh so curious about this boy. She decides to follow him but hears a young sweet voice coming from the rocks leaning into the lagoon.  
"Don't go!" The voice says desperately, it sounds worn but comforting. Alice turns and sees a silhouette come out from behind the rocks. As Alice expected it was a young girl with golden curls that fall onto a dirty white dress.  
"Are you Wendy?" Alice says moving closer to the shaking girl.  
"Yes" Wendy starts to cry and Alice runs over to comfort her new found friend.


	2. Call me Killian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Wendy bond but it's cut short when something happens to Wendy and Alice turns to an unusual Captain for help.

As Alice rocks Wendy, keeping her calm she hears a rustle in the bushes.  
"We're not safe here, in plain sight" Alice says softly but quickly. Wendy looks up at Alice. Her eyes look like they haven't been closed in days, what has he done to this poor girl? Alice hears another rustle.  
"Come on, let's get you up!" Alice says while grabbing Wendy's arms and dragging her off the ground.  
"Oh I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself, I'm Alice" She smiles sweetly. Wendy's smile soon follows.  
"May I ask where you're from?" Alice says.  
"England and you?" Wendy replies.  
"Oh well so am I!" Both the girls giggle until someone appears from out if the forest.  
"RUN!" Wendy yells. Both the girls sprint towards the other end of the forest not looking back or stopping once. They reach the other side of the island and decide to stop to catch their breath.  
"Did you see who that was?" Alice asks Wendy who is struggling to catch her breath. Wendy pants but manages, "that was Slightly, a lost boy!" Alice manages an "oh". They sit on a log as they both catch their breath.  
"Wendy, why were you being kept in a cage?" Alice asks almost having full control of her breath.  
"Well, Peter Pan is evil, he has my brothers doing things for him while he keeps me here hostage, one day I tried to escape and he locked me in a cage." Wendy says.  
"That's terrible, will he ever let you go?" Alice asks.  
"I really doubt it, once my brothers are finished he'll probably kill me anyway, if only my brothers could see that" Wendy chokes fighting back tears.  
"Is it hard to get off this Island? I mean, I'm guessing seeing as though your still on it" Alice jokes.  
"Close to impossible" Wendy lets a tear roll down her cheek.  
Alice stands up and put her hands on her hips.  
"NOTHING'S impossible!" Alice smiles, "I learnt that from my last adventure, you see I to wanted to go home and no matter what I pushed through and I got there! If we work together we can get out of here!" Alice smiles. Wendy returns the smile but it disappears in seconds.  
"If only it were that easy, I've tried before but as I said it's impossible with out his permission" Wendy sobs.  
Alice sits next to the crying girl and rubs her arm.  
"It's alright Wendy! We'll get home, I promise! For now I think we should sleep and we'll try tomorrow" Alice calms Wendy down.  
"Alright, thankyou Alice!" Wendy says as she crawls into a ball on the ground. Neverland was unusually warm for a dark night, not that Alice was complaining, at least she wasn't freezing to death. It was hard but Alice drifted off to sleep.  
The sun shone and hit Alice's face and it immediately woke her up. Alice stretched and rubbed her eyes and picked the bark off her hair and dress which was now a bit dirty.  
"Good morning!" Alice says as she looks over to Wendy but she isn't there.  
"WENDY?!" Alice yells looking around curiously. "WENDY!!" She yells again becoming scared. She hears rustled in the bushes and then a far away cry "ALLIICCEE!!" She hears Wendy's voice from what sounds miles away. Alice tries not to freak out. She gets up and looks around to see if there is anyone that can help. She walks in a straight line but ends up on the beach. Different side from which she landed though. She looks around and spots an unusual ship. Being her curious self she walks towards it and finds a ladder that lead up onto it. She makes her way up and reaches the top, there is no sign of anyone on board. She sees a door, what she thinks must be the captains quarters. She makes her way to the door and knocks on it. In her surprise she hears a low voice.  
"Come in" it invites. Alice opens the door and walks in to see a man sitting in a throne-like chair eating eggs and bacon. He sees the girl and something of confusion washes over his face. He stands up.  
"Who are you and why are you on my ship?!" He asks rather rudely. "Are you one of pans traps, cause I won't fall for it!" He says angrily.  
"No, no, my name is Alice and I came here yesterday. I met a girl name Wendy and we ran away together but she was taken, I think by Peter Pan, do you know where he is?" Alice says in an intimidated voice.  
"Oh, Wendy, yes I know the girl, I met her a few times before Pan decided to cage the poor girl. Listen sweetheart, he has her and he always will no matter how hard you try, he'll always get her back, I'm sorry but I can't help you, but I know someone who might. Her name in Tinkerbell, she lives in the Far East of the island, that's all I can say otherwise my heads on the chopping block" The Captain says. He hands Alice a map to help her find her way. He smiles at the girls hopefulness, there's not much of that around these days.  
"Thankyou so much Captain.."  
"Hook, Captain Hook. But call me Killian if we ever meet again. I hope you get off this island." Killian smiles as Alice leaves the ship and he watches her make her way back into the jungle.  
Alice sighs to herself, "now to find this "Tinkerbell"!" Alice makes her way to the Far East of the Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this ones really short but I didn't want to put to much into one chapter and I wanted a chapter for each character :)


	3. Tell Him The Fairy Sends Her Regards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice runs into Pan and has a talk with Tink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just going to keep the chapters short because I have a feeling there's going to be lots of chapters anyway. Hope you like it :)

Alice is lost, ironic really but to her, plain frustrating! She's searched what she thinks could be the whole Island, but no sign of any Tinkerbell. She sees a log and decides to sit because her feet ache like never before. Alice looks down tiredly at the map searching it for any kind of resemblance to the place she's in now. Her eyes shoot up from the map when she hears a rustle in the bushes behind her.  
"You look a little lost Alice" she can practically feel his grin on her back. She refuses to turn around.  
"Never lost, just curious" she answers back trying to seem a bit riddlely to throw Pan off his tracks. But something so much as a riddle couldn't get him off track so he answers back.  
"Come to find your dear friend, she'll never escape you know, and neither will you!" He says almost pissed off but she takes it as a weak threat.  
"Curiosity can take you to the weirdest places, believe me I know, but sometimes that place is home and we will find it!" Alice retorts also making it sound that of a threat. Pan comes closer to look over her shoulder to see what she's got in her hand but she knew that if Pan found out WHO gave her the map, Killian would die. So she folds it messily and shoves it down her dress, the only place she knows where to put it out of his reach.  
"Something you don't want me to see?" Pan asks almost curiously but mostly cocky.  
"Nothing that'd interest you" she tries her best not to reveal what it is. There is silence for minutes so curiosity takes over and she turns around but there is no Pan. She mutter an ugh and gets up to head in what she hopes is an un taken path. Believe it or not she hadn't actually gone this way and she discovered a treehouse, it looked like it had been there for hundreds of years. There was a dodgy but steady ladder so Alice decided to climb thinking she had nothing to lose. She reached the top, looked around and saw a Blonde girl in a green dress sitting at a badly made wooden table drinking what she thinks is tea. Before even taking in the rest of the treehouse the Blonde looks over to Alice, she's not even shocked at her random appearance, instead she runs over and invites her in.  
"What are you doing here you poor girl, has Pan trapped you here?" She says while her face filled with dread at the thought of another young girl being trapped on this god for saken Island.  
"My name is Alice and yes, I am trapped here, but that's why I came here, I was hoping you could help me get my friend back so we can escape together, Captain Hook sent me" Alice bursts out the information. Tink watches her and just nods.  
"You have no idea how many people have tried to escape, no one has ever succeeded. You and your friend better give up while you can" Tink says sadly, but it's true, she remembers all the times Wendy visited her telling her crazy ways she'd try to escape but it just got her stuck in a cage every time. Alice lowered her head, everyone has said that's it's impossible, but she knows, nothing impossible.  
"Do you know where Pan might be keeping my friend? She's been here for a while , you might know her, her names Wendy " Alice goes onto say more but Tink interrupts.  
"Oh Wendy, up to her old tricks again" Tink looks down and laughs.  
"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand?" Alice asks.  
"Indeed Wendy has been here a long time and yes I do know her. She's tried to escape many times but she never did, sadly. But if Pans got her, he's probably got her at his camp, I can tell you where it is but you never heard it from me" Tink says smiling as all the memories rush back of her and Wendy.  
"Oh, would you like some tea?" Tink asks sweetly, Alice wonders why a sweet girl like Tinkerbell would pick a place like Neverland to live.  
"No Thankyou, last time I tried to drink tea it didn't go to well" Alice laughs.  
"Ok, well Pans camp is next to what's called Hangmans Tree. But be careful, Lost boys guard the entrance so try sneak in another way" Tink goes to give Alice a map but Alice remembers the one she already has and pulls it out.  
"Don't worry, I won't ask" Tink laughs as Alice's face turns red.  
"Thankyou Tink for all your help!" Alice smiles and is about to leave when Tink grabs her arm.  
"Oh and Alice, if you see that pirate again tell him that the fairy send her regards" Tink laughs. Alice nods and smiles, she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about but she doesn't ask. Alice climbs down the ladder and looks at the map and finds Hangmans Tree. Great, on the other side of the island, just what she needs. So off she goes.


	4. Look What The Pirates Dragged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bump in with Pan and his lost boys but this time it doesn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another realllly short chapter but ugh I find it so hard to write long chapters so i'll try to start updating more regularly.

Alice is exhausted, her dress is dirty as well as her face and she just wants to go home. She's made it half way there when she hears a noise every time she takes a step. As if someone is following her. She finally stops and turns around to see what this noise is, but before she lays her eyes on what it is, something is forced over the top of her head, a bag of some sorts. Alice screams but who the hell is going to hear her? She struggles but someone has her arms tied up in ropes and before she knows it, she's being dragged off to who knows where. After about a 20 minute walk she feels someone push on her shoulder to make her sit down. It's awfully quite but to her surprise, when the bag is lifted off her head there are about 15 boys standing in complete silence. Lost boys she figures, one emerges out from the rest, tall and blonde with a curious scar across his face.  
"Where am I?" Alice asks confidently.  
"Where you were going, Hangman's Tree" The lost boy responds just as confidently.  
"Is there a reason why I have rope around my wrists? I don't know about you but I find this terribly uncomfortable" Alice says, just speaking the truth.  
The lost boy turns and nods at another boy who proceeds to untie her hands.  
"Couldn't have you running away, could we?" The lost boy laughs, his scar crinkling making Alice feel uncomfortable again.  
"Well I'd be heading in this direction anyway, I'm looking for Wendy and once I find her, we're both getting off this Island!" Alice explains.  
At this all the boys laugh but Alice pays no attention, she just looks at her nails and starts picking at them to get the dirt out.  
"So am I to sit here all day or can I go find my friend?" She says cockily. This earns more laughs from the boys but it annoys her this time. She pouts but continues to pick at her nails, a terrible habit her mother would tell her off for if she were here right now.  
"Listen girl" at the disrespectful regard Alice rolls her eyes, "you're not going any where until Pan finds something to do with you" The boy laughs at her eye roll.  
Alice doesn't respond, she won't waste her time on silly little boys who are idiotic enough to worship a psychotic evil boy, but only if she could hear their cries in the night would she realize they have no other choice, no family, it's either Pan or death on the Island and god be damned if they ever get off it. Alice sits impatiently while most the boys wonder off except the older boy, he stays. Alice feels so utterly bored she could die so she resorts to the only thing she knows, small talk.  
"So are you going to tell me your name?" She says, hating herself for even talking to him. What she really wants to know is how he got that scar.  
"Felix and you're Alice, correct?" Felix asks, he seems just as bored but is better at hiding it.  
"Yes, I don't mean to be to straight forward but how did you get your scar?" Alice asks restraining nothing but her curiosity. At this, Felix laughs.  
"Let's just say I might have touched something that wasn't mine" Felix becomes uneasy but shakes it off. A lot of the boys had asked him about the scar, he says the same answer and they leave confused but Alice knows exactly what he's talking about.  
"She's not an object you know" Alice pauses, "Wendy, she's a girl, like me, who just wants to live a normal life. Were you guys friends?" Alice becomes curious again. Felix knows Pan would tell him off for speaking to the prisoner but he isn't here so what's the harm?  
"She was like a little sister, but Pan being like a brother it didn't turn out so well and well, we haven't talked much since." Felix says frowning. Alice also frowns, it seems no one on this island is happy, ever. Before she can respond out of the bushes comes Pan, with his hands on his hips looking cockier than ever.  
"Well look what the pirates dragged in!" Pan laughs and Felix goes to stand behind him.  
"I have nothing to say to you" Alice says straight forward even though she has thousands of things she'd love to say to him "I hate you" "Why would you do this?" "What is wrong with you?" but she sits still, silent as mouse. Pan laughs, he knows if he wants information he'll get it. Alice stares at her nails, doing anything to avoid eye contact with him but Pan becomes impatient.  
"Listen, you're not getting off this Island so stop trying already" Pan says impatiently.  
"I will never stop trying! Not ever will I spend one moment not trying to get off this Island and I'm taking Wendy with me!" She replies angrily, making Pan step back. But he just responds with a smirk.  
"Looks like we'll have to take her back to camp, show her what happens when you try to fight me, perhaps Wendy can join to" He smirks. At the mere mention of Wendy's name it makes Alice jerk up as if he was announcing her arrival. She became angry but before she knew it the bag was back over her head and off she went again.


End file.
